Last Chance
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: The happy ending of Never Mine and Where Were You. GrayLu pairing. :D One-sided LoLu. ;c


Special mention to **_BunnyTheAssassin_ **from Wattpad. Message me if you can. ;)

**Anyway, so here is the happy ending that oshirajinda, oski, My Pen Writes Pictures, Altaira Azulis, and gRayLu10 were requesting. I dedicate this to you guys. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Loke's P.O.V.

"Juvia and Gray-sama have decided to live a normal life. Juvia found a place to stay… but it's far from Fairy Tail."

I snapped my head up and stopped bothering Lucy with her hair. Did I hear everything right? Gray and Juvia? They're going to leave Fairy Tail? I have always thought that—scratch that—I KNOW that Gray didn't love Juvia. He loved Lucy. What the hell was Gray thinking?

I looked back at Lucy. She was frozen in place. Her mouth was slightly agape. My heart quenched. She was hurting. She was tearing up. I grasped her hand into mine, feeling how her little hand trembled.

"Oi! DROOPY EYES! You're leaving?! Good riddance!"

That was what Natsu said but everyone could tell that he didn't want Gray to go. The grin plastered on his face was clearly fake. He wasn't fooling anyone. Even Happy could tell. He was looking back and forth from Gray to Natsu, watching the two convey their feelings without any verbal actions. No one seemed sure who made the first move but Gray and Natsu suddenly wrapped their arms around each other, in a manly way of course. The sight of them hugging each other, made me solely think about their friendship. It was the kind of friendship that you would rarely find—it was genuine.

"Yo! Gay! I mean, Gray! Y-you're kidding, ri-ight? " Cana stated surly.

She began laughing loudly, treating that everything was all a joke. Her drunken state made her walk unsteadily and she had to support herself by hanging her arm over Gray's shoulder. Gray didn't state anything. He just looked at her with sad eyes that made Cana back away from him. She stopped laughing as realization hits her. The whole guild grew silent at that very moment as if we were all mourning for someone's death.

"What the h-hell you thinking Gray?! You're just—"

Erza stopped Cana before she could worsen anything. Squirming in Erza's hold, Cana tries to come at Gray in attempt to make him see that he belongs here… with us. It was sad to see. Everyone was gathered around Gray and Juvia, not knowing what to do. We were all in daze. I for one was torn. I didn't know whether to be mad at Gray or not. Why couldn't he be just true to himself?

"Gray… Juvia… We wish you all the best."

In behalf of the guild, Erza was the one who was brave enough to accept this truth. The rest just followed her example, some even unwillingly. Then, I felt a certain emptiness beneath my hands. Abruptly, I stood up and stared at Lucy. She rose up from my side and ran outside of the guild. It happened all too fast but I was sure that she was crying. I felt a tear drop on my hand. It was warm, moist, and full of meaning.

I had the sudden urge to punch Gray but when I looked at him, he was completely engrossed at the fact that Lucy left without saying anything to him. He was staring at the door where she just left. Sure, he was wearing his poker face. However, I could tell that he was worried about her. As a friend, I knew that he was hurting inside. I've known him for a long time but now, I couldn't figure out what was going on in his mind. I just know that fact that he loved Lucy and that he wasn't completely happy with this decision.

"When will you guys leave?" I heard myself speak, overly too loud for the atmosphere.

"Tomorrow… Dawn." Gray stopped looking at the door and diverted his gaze to me.

I didn't even bother to hear the rest. I just heard something about a 'farewell party' and some cheers beginning to erupt. Then, I was out the door, quickly running to Lucy's apartment.

…

.

…

"Princess, are you okay?"

Soon as I arrived at Lucy's apartment, I heard the showers being turned on. I knocked at the door of the bathroom, hoping that she would soon reply. I was worried about her. She just left without saying any word… to me or GRAY. She would usually be the first one to check on Gray but her emotions got the best of her. She was obviously upset with Gray's decision.

"Y-yeah." I heard a sniffle.

"Are you su—"

"LOKE! Where's Lucy? We found a job for—"

I didn't need to turn back to know who it was. Natsu's voice was distinctive. It was full of fire.

"Not now, Natsu. Have you seen Gray, by the way?"

I just wanted to knock Gray out of his senses. He was being unreasonable and he was hurting Lucy. I was beginning to doubt if he was truly in love with her.

"He said he'll be at his house, packing. Lucy!"

I knew that I gotta talk to Gray as soon as possible. But first, I should take care of Natsu over here. I wouldn't want him to make Lucy feel worse.

"Natsu, is that a dragon—"

With a blink of an eye, Natsu ran towards the windows. He just followed to where I pointed at and didn't even question me. Tough luck though, I wasn't even finish.

"—fly?"

I felt bad that I tricked Natsu but I was just too worried.

"Princess, I just need to go somewhere, kay?"

"Hm? Y-yeah."

There was that sniffle again. I clenched my right hand tightly and headed to Gray's house without any hesitation in mind.

…

.

…

Without even knocking at the door, I barged into Gray's house. I looked for him at the living room but he wasn't there. However, something stopped me from my rampage. To the back of his glass coffee table was a black couch and on top of it was a picture. It was a photo of Team Natsu. The picture was taken in the guild. Gray and Lucy were sitting on the bench of the table while Natsu, Happy and Erza were standing at the back. Well, Happy was flying of course. I looked at Gray a little bit longer than the others. He was gazing at Lucy with a warm smile as she laughed at Natsu's weird posing. Looking at it one last time, I continued on with my search.

Craning my neck to the right, I saw his dining room and kitchen. The only things there were bottles of empty beers and some of its glasses were even broken. A chair was knocked right over and there was a dent on the kitchen counter. But what bothered me the most were the cigarettes lying innocently on the floor. I thought that Gray had already stopped smoking. It only made me wonder more about him.

Unexpectedly, I heard something shuffle in his bedroom. I walked briskly pass the dining room and went to his room. I found him sitting on his bed with his luggage by his side. He was staring at space but that all changed when I punched him on the face hard. He ended up back against the wall. I prepared for his comeback but it didn't happen. I was surprised that… a lone tear fell down from his face. It fell down from his eye to his bruised cheek.

Unclenching my fist, I stood there flabbergasted. Gray was sending mix messages. He was not crying because of the pain that I caused him. He felt worse physical pain than that. He was crying because of something else.

He brought his hand to his eyes and covered them from me. He was hiding his emotions. All too suddenly, I felt bad. I slowly walked towards his bed and sat on it. I wanted him to know that I was still there for him, sympathizing with his pain. I was still his friend even though I wasn't sure of what he was thinking of.

…

.

…

"_**Does it make me a coward to run away from my feelings… to run away from her?"**_

…

.

…

The night was full of tears and laughs. Glasses were clinking, mixed with Gajeel's _shoo be do bops_. Food were scattered everywhere and drinks were spilled on the floor. People were dancing to the beat while some were lying unconsciously on the floor, drunk (specifically Cana). It was an upbeat farewell party although, somewhere in that loud and crazy scene were Gray and Lucy.

I watched the two the whole entire night. And no, there were no tears; just smiles and laughter. While everyone was busy rocking on the dance floor, those two were calmly sitting on the bar. They would stare into each other eyes and whisper sweet nothings to each other's ears. They were not part of the party. They were just Lucy and Gray, together. And no one seemed to notice this, not even themselves.

Observing them, I noticed how their eyes would sparkle and how genuine there smiles were. It was comforting to look at. They were full of love and affection but both were oblivious of this. They were just making the most out of this party, not even realizing each other's feelings. They didn't get how blind they actually were. I almost banged my head to the wall when Lucy gave Gray her manuscript as a goodbye gift and Gray just fist bumped her.

The night continued on smoothly by then. They continued having the best and their last time together. Eventually, we have to say our goodbyes. Lucy did not say _bye, see yah, have a nice trip or any other farewell greetings_. She just waved her hand to Gray and then to Juvia while wearing a phony smile on her face. Gray, on the other hand, merely waved back which ended everything.

…

.

…

Morning came and it was inevitable. Gray was bound to leave Magnolia—to leave Lucy. I transported myself to Lucy's apartment and found her sitting idly on a chair. She was staring blankly at her _new_ manuscript while holding a pen on her right hand. She didn't dare to move. Her mind was somewhere far off, I could tell. Her eyes were lacking emotions and almost blank. She didn't even notice my presence. I started to feel that I haven't done my job as her spirit. I let her down. I could've helped and made things better than it was now but I didn't.

Almost too suddenly, she banged her pen on the table and abruptly stood up. I could see fierceness within her. Something was stirring inside her that made her wake up from her reverie. She had finally made her decision. She wasn't going down without a fight—she wasn't going to let go of Gray that easily. Her love was beyond that.

She ran to her door, to the stairs and out of her apartment while I just stood there dumfounded. I was frozen in place. It happened too fast. Realizing what just happened, I was able to instill that she needed Virgo's help. I jumped outside of Lucy's window and waited for Virgo. She obsequiously appeared out of thin air, knowing that we needed her help.

"I need you to carry Lucy to the train station, swiftly."

Without even asking, Virgo dug a hole that made the ground shake in the slightest way. I didn't even notice that a cage quaked its way to my front. As I ran, I tripped on it causing its door to break. I fell on the floor while I watched a white bird fly from it. I didn't even realize that the little guy was in there until it hovered right before my eyes. Watching it as it enjoyed its freedom, I stood up and sprinted after Lucy.

From afar, I could see Virgo carrying Lucy as she dashed their way to the train station. I followed through, passing by the unknown faces. Their eyes on me made the time seem go slower. I tried shaking them off my mind but it only made me feel more trapped. I didn't even notice that I was running sightlessly. I just pushed my legs to go further—to escape this feeling. My breathing was starting to get uneven and I felt that I was being suffocated. I just had to stop.

Regaining my focus, I found myself standing beside Lucy and Virgo. We were on the station and the train had just left. I was finding it very difficult to breathe by then. All I could do was stare at Lucy and her lifeless form.

"Princess, time for my punishment?" Virgo tried to lighten up the mood but Lucy didn't budge.

She kept looking at nothing. She had lost her vehemence and her face had lost its color. I reached out my hand to touch her but there was something about the way she stood there. As if she was emitting an aura that _she would be fine and that she didn't need me or anyone else. _She only needed herself. Blinking a few times, she tried to be like the Lucy we were all used to.

"What? No… You can go back now… Thanks by the way." The words that came out of her mouth were too soft.

She stopped staring into space and threw an unrealistic smile at us. She was trying to look brave in front of us—to be a great example as our master. Crying would get her nowhere and she knew that. She settled for a weak grin instead. However, beneath that armor of hers was a broken heart.

…

.

…

"_**What happened to 'I'd always be there for you'?"**_

...

.

…

The walk way back home was silent. Neither of us had the courage to speak. That and the fact that Lucy was having a hard time accepting that she had lost Gray. I kept glancing at her, hoping that she would brighten up but she didn't. She just remained head down. She did everything half-heartedly now. Her walk was careless and her... _everything_ was full of sorrow. She was giving up. Life officially became meaningless to her.

Then she looked at me as if she had full of questions in her mind. I wasn't able to do anything but open the door for her. I was speechless. I had no idea how to comfort her. As if she understood this, she sauntered passed by me and headed towards the stairs. I was beginning to question my own capabilities of being her _knight in shining armor _as we made our way up the staircases. Sighing as I opened the door, I sensed that we were not the only two here. I jerked my head up to see Gray sitting on Lucy's bed. He was holding the manuscript that Lucy had given him last night. He kept flipping through it, not even noticing our presence. I could tell that he was nervous.

"Gray…" Murmuring to herself, Lucy stood 7 feet away from him. They were so close yet so far.

Having a keen sense of hearing, Gray turned his eyes towards us. He got up anxiously and left the manuscript on the bed. His hands started wandering all over the place. At first it was at the back of his neck, then at his hips, and then it was brushing his hair out of his eyes. He was just unsure of himself but that all stopped when they met each other eye to eye, both intensely gazing at each other.

"Lucy, I—"

Tears began flowing down Lucy's face. She ran to Gray and clutched tightly at his shirt, relieved that he was still with her—that he didn't leave her. Gray, on the other hand, was frozen. He was surprised as to what was happening. He was still unaware of Lucy's feelings towards him. Nevertheless, his stature slowly relaxed as he gave in to the hug. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lucy softly. He was taking in every inch of her, trying to enjoy this moment although he _thought_ that it would never last. He was finally showing his true emotions for Lucy—love.

A sob. A sigh. A snivel. There was no need for words. Those made Gray hold on to Lucy tighter. He buried his face on to Lucy's hair, realizing his mistake. He had been the cause of those tears—tears that were full of pain, sorrow, hurt, and neglect. He was beginning to recognize his blindness towards Lucy's love for him and he couldn't help but close his eyes tauter. He clenched his fist behind Lucy's back, obviously blaming himself for making Lucy cry. Gray couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to brush those tears away from Lucy's face—to make her forgive him for his fault.

Gray held Lucy by the shoulders and made some space in between them. Lucy merely stared at him and was just about to dry off her tears. However, Gray beat her to it. Both of his hands reluctantly caressed her face as he wiped away her tears and hurt. His thumbs sweetly made circles on her cheeks, making her blush. Both eyes were burning with passion now. Gray, building up the courage, leaned down to take Lucy's lips but then, stopped an inch away, breaths closed enough to mix. There was that doubt again. He knew that everything would change with this one kiss. He couldn't bear to think that this simple sensation could ruin everything he had with Lucy. Intuiting the doubt, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and gentle. It was only a brush of lips. It even seemed too short for me but looking at them both made me think otherwise. That brief kiss meant more to them. They finally understood each other's feelings. They have given up their emotions to each other. Dreams and passions were shared in the mere brush of their lips. They were now both entitled to one another. Recognizing this, I decided that Lucy would be fine without me. I knew by the way how Gray had kissed her, gazed at her, and touched her tenderly that she would be eternally happy with him. I turned around and was about to leave when—

"Loke, thank you."

I didn't look back at them, knowing that it would only stir up emotions on my part. I only smiled to myself and walked away without any word.

….

.

…

"_**I always find myself coming back to you"**_

* * *

_****_**I apologize for Loke's sad ending. What happened was that:**

_ hmmm.. maybe I can use Loke as the narrator. it'll be impartial and way easier. besides, he was there the last time. And making a new character is too troublesome  
_

__**So, there you go. Then, I realized that he was going to have a not so happy ending when I was already at the very end. I panicked and thought of different ways to make him happy and a _thanks _from Lucy seemed fair enough. I thought about paring him with Aries but I see them as very close friends. I started to recap his scenes in the manga and the episodes. That only gave me the conclusion that Loke's really in love with Lucy (IMO). Sorry guys. :( We can all share Loke if you want? ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading btw! Please R&R! :D  
**


End file.
